Once Upon a Dorky Winter Day
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Once Upon a Dorky Winter Day... What are you doing!


**Author** : Kazumi Morimoto

**Language** : Bahasa

**Rate** : General (G)

**Length** : Oneshot

**Genre** : Humor penistaan

**Note : **Untuk ulangtahun Ryutaro! gwahaha, akhirnya bisa ngepost setelah beberapa hari penantian T0T Hepi riding~

Para personel Hey! Say! 7 sedang berkumpul di dormitory, merayakan kebebasan mereka karena _job list _yang sudah dilunasi mereka sebulan ini. Yuto bermain gitar, Keito membaca buku, dan Ryosuke bermain hulahup.

Lho? Kemana Yuuri dan Ryosuke?

Yuuri sibuk mencari plester penurun panas sembari dingin-dinginan di depan kulkas dan Ryutaro terus-terusan mendesis.

"Chinen, menyingkir dari situ! Musim dingin begini mau cari apa kau di kulkas? Penyakit?" ujar Ryosuke dibalas bunyi pintu kulkas yang ditutup pasrah oleh Yuuri.

"Ryu? Ada apa denganmu? Mau memanggil ular?" susul Yuto.

"Adududuh... sss... Sepertinya... aku terkena 'cloud juice'..." keluh Ryutaro.

Ryosuke mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Apa? Cloud juice? Sari... awan?"

"Iya, itu..."

"Aih, susah sekali. Katakan saja 'sariawan', repot-repot kali kau," ujar Yuto.

"And my body 'isn't delicious' right now..." Yuuri ikut mengeluh. Keito mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahem..." Ryosuke menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan sikat wc - pekerjaan yang penting, Ryo *_* - "...sepertinya you 'enter wind'..."

Keito makin pusing.

Yuto tertawa kecil. "Tidaak, mungkin Chii sedang 'hot'~" timpal Yuto.

Kemudian Keito menutup bukunya kesal dan menyalak,

"KALIAN NGOMONG APA SIH?"

^)^

Sementara itu, Hey! Say! BEST sedang bermain di sebuah tempat. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh hamparan putih salju yang indah, kristal-kristal yang menggantung indah, dan surga bagi anak-anak usia balita... taman bermain kanak-kanak.

"Hei! Tempat ini asyik sekali~" ujar Daiki sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Hihihi~ Iyaaaa~" timpal Hikaru di belakang Daiki.

"Ahahahaaa~" Inoo dan Yabu tertawa sok asyik - lebih dekat ke merendahkan. Sementara itu, Takaki - lagi-lagi - menyendiri di atas sebuah rumah pohon. Takaki memainkan sebuah mainan yang dikendalikan _remote control _berbentuk Doraemon yang kumplit dengan baling-baling bambunya. Doraemon terus tersenyum, namun bukan berarti Takaki ikut tersenyum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Takaki itu orangnya melankolis.

Takaki menerbangkan mainan Doraemon itu keluar jendela rumah pohon - yang kurang beruntungnya dilihat Daiki.

"Ah! Takaki-kun ada mainan rupanya! Takaki-kuu~n, turunlah kemari!" seru Daiki.

Takaki menjawab malas. "Yah, baiklah..." Takaki mengendalikan Doraemon itu kembali ke dalam rumah pohon, mengambilnya, dan membawanya turun ke bawah.

Saat Takaki sampai di bawah, Daiki dan Hikaru langsung menghampirinya bak anak-anak kesetanan.

"Fufufuu~ Doraemonn... come to me baby!" Daiki meloncat-loncat ke arah Takaki sambil membuka tangannya demi memeluk si Doraemon bernasib akan sial itu.

"Awas, jangan rusak!" ancam Takaki.

"Iya, iyaa~ Nah, ayo kita terbangkan," ujar Hikaru. Daiki mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Hikaru. Hikaru menerbangkan Doraemon dengan lihai. Maklum, maniak Tamiya itu sudah terbiasa dengan _remote control _dari jaman jebot alias dahulu kala saat ia masih orok. Hebaat.

Kemudian, Daiki memainkan Doraemon itu.

Tahu apa nasib selanjutnya dari si kucing robot biru?

Kepalanya ringsek terantuk batang pohon jati *lah, emang ada?*, baling-baling bambu kini menjadi baling-baling-apa-bu, kumplit dengan Takaki yang kini melongo pasrah.

"AAAH! DORAEMOON~!" teriak Daiki sambil loncat-loncat.

"DAIKIII, APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT? DORAEMONNYA SAKIT..." teriak Hikaru tak kalah autis.

Kini satpam penjaga tak mau kalah, "HEH BERISIK KALIAN, BOCAH!"

Ehm, maaf pak. Itu tidak akan membuat anak-anak ini mati kutu.

"TAKAKI-KUUN... BAGAIMANA INIII?" teriak Daiki.

Takaki pundung dan berkata pendek, "Terserahlah. Buang kalau perlu."

"Buang saja? Benar?" Daiki pun langsung membuang mainan Doraemon tak berdosa itu ke sembarang tempat dan kembali loncat-loncat bersama Hikaru - meninggalkan Takaki yang makin pundung.

[FIN]

Gahaha. Kazu tahu ini bukan fanfic yang baik, apalagi di ulangtahun Ryutaro *ditampar*. Maaf sudah membuatmu terkena cloud juice disini, nak. But for readers, don't forget to add your review :D Nice to meet you all :D


End file.
